


Hotel Fun with Daddy

by orphan_account



Series: Daddy Kink [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Daddy Kink, Dom - Viktor Nikiforov, Fingering, Homophobia, Humilation, M/M, Masturbastion, Minor Violence, Oral Sex, Rimming, Stripping, Yaio, Yuuri on top, butt plug, bxb - Freeform, dildo, wanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:51:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor has been invited to speak at a conference, can I tempt him with some Daddy Kink fun...?





	1. Don't mess with Viktor

I'm bored.

 

Viktor has been invited to speak at a conference and as his 'plus 1' I've tagged along too.

 

The hotel is very nice, but the weekend has been long and boring. 

 

We are at the grand banquet where Viktor is the main speaker, hence he's on the top table and I'm with the other plus 1's. I don't know anyone that I've been put with.

 

We can see each other from where we are sitting , he smiles his heart shaped smile my way looking apologetic. He knows I hate socialising without him; my anxiety kicks in and I usually end up spending the evening hiding in a toilet cubical.

 

My phone buzzes in my pocket.

 

'You ok, babe? X'

 

'I don't know anyone. Pls rescue me X'

 

'I will as soon as I've done my bit, I'm sorry baby X'

 

I look up and he winks at me

 

I smile a secret grin, he frowns and shakes his head.

 

'Daddy...... Baby is bored, pls play with him X'

 

I see his ears flush pink, got him! 

 

He is trying to text and look like he is paying attention to the lady currently speaking.

 

'Baby, not now, Daddy is working X'

 

'But Daddy, baby wants to play with Daddy X'

 

Now his cheeks are pink, he looks so cute.

 

'Baby, Daddy said no. Daddy is working to earn pennies so he can buy his baby pretty things X.'

 

'Baby doesn't need pretty things. Baby needs Daddy's cock X'. 

 

I pause before pressing send, is that too mean? How will he concentrate? 

 

I press send anyway.

 

His face is a picture. I can see him shuffling in his chair, I can only imagine what state he is in up there.

 

'Baby, that was very mean of you. Daddy will have to think up a suitable punishment for baby now X' 

 

'Baby promises to take his punishment like a good boy for Daddy X'

 

I see him stuff his phone in his pocket. He has a serious look on his face and he won't look my way. The other speaker is finishing, he's up next. 

 

I feel proud as he takes his place at the lectern. He is so very handsome and charming, and he's mine. 

 

He catches my eye, smiles and winks. There's a twinkle in his eye that pulls at my groin. Daddy has chosen baby's punishment. I have to cross my legs to hide my instant erection. He notices my reaction and grins, he's got me back. 

 

I'm transfixed by his voice as he talks. I don't care what he's saying; I could just listen to his sexy Russian accent all day. 

 

It's his closing sentence...

 

"I would like to finish, by thanking my gorgeous fiancé Yuri Katsuki for all his support. I certainly couldn't do it without him." 

 

I gasp, I didn't know he was going to do that, my cheeks flush crimson.

 

The spotlight picks me out and everyone stares at me. The bastard, he knows I hate attention. Thankfully the spotlight quickly return to Viktor and the attendees loudly applaud his speech.

 

The people on the table are looking at me, I'm guessing they were all wondering whose plus 1 I was. 

 

"You're gay." It's a statement, not a question from the man sitting next to me. "That's disgusting." There is an audible gasp from several guests at the table. 

 

Oh great a homophobe, just what I need. I nod and stay silent, I don't have all the witty one liners; that's Viktor's speciality. 

 

I text him.

 

'Daddy. Help, I have a gay hater sitting next to me. He's glaring at me, what do I do? X'

 

I watch as he reads my message, a flash of anger crosses his face.

 

'Don't worry baby, Daddy is coming to save you X'

 

He excuses himself from the top table and weaves his way across the room to me.

 

"Yuuri, baby!" He kisses my mouth seductively, "Did I surprise you? I know you hate me mentioning you in public, but I wanted everyone to know much I love you".

 

He turns the man sitting next to me and offers his hand, "Hi, I'm Viktor, Yuuri's husband to be, I hope you've had a lovely time sitting with my beloved." 

 

He snarls at Viktor, "Go away gay boy, and take your Chinese boyfriend with you." 

 

Viktor looks him up and down. 

 

"Hmmmm...firstly, Yuuri is Japanese, not Chinese, secondly he is my fiancé not just my boyfriend and thirdly, do you know, I wouldn't even touch you with yours if you were the last man on earth. Your sort disgust me." He takes my hand, "Come with me darling, I don't want you mixing with him." 

 

We leave the table to a round of applause from the surrounding guests, the man looks very angry, I fear we haven't heard the last from him.


	2. Daddy's Orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have to do what Daddy says...

We leave the room hand in hand, there is an urgency in Viktor's stride. 

 

"Daddy is going to take baby to their room now and explain baby's punishment to him, do you understand baby?"

 

"Yes Daddy" I reply, excitement coursing through my veins. My groin is tingling with anticipation. I like Daddy's punishments.

 

"What do you say to Daddy?" His voice is low and tight, I can tell he is excited too.

 

"Thank you Daddy" My mind is racing, I know he went shopping at our favourite sex shop before we came away, I wonder if he has bought us something new? 

 

In the lift he has more commands for me. 

 

"Are you excited about what Daddy has planned for you, baby?" I feel like he can see into my soul.

 

"Yes Daddy, I am, thank you Daddy". I am so hard it hurts. I want to kiss him and grind against his leg, but I know I'm not allowed too. 

 

"Show Daddy how excited you are baby", he's staring at the bulge in my trousers.

 

"Now Daddy?" I'm nervous, what if someone else gets in the lift?

 

"Don't make Daddy ask twice."

 

I undo my trousers, my fingers trembling. I reach into my pants and expose my throbbing cock.

 

"Very pretty baby, now pull your trousers and pants down to your knees, Daddy wants to see you properly." 

 

I wriggle my clothing down my legs.

 

"Like this Daddy?" I'm starting to leak, pre-cum drips on my shoes.

 

"Oh baby, yes, Daddy likes to see you like this." He runs his fingers along my shaft, I shiver at his touch.

 

"T-T-T-Thank you Daddy" 

 

"You can get dressed now baby, this is our floor". He watches me intently, his eyes never leave my body. He is obsessive in his love for me. 

 

"Yes Daddy". I pull up my trousers just in time. The doors open; there are people waiting to get in. I'm blushing as we walk past them. What if they had seen?


	3. Yuuri is a good boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy is very pleased with baby...

I wait whilst Viktor opens the bedroom door. 

 

"To your corner baby whilst Daddy gets things ready for you." He has this down to a fine art now. His voice has the perfect tone for commanding me. I cannot refuse him anything when he speaks to me like this. I love him so much. 

 

"Yes Daddy"

 

I kneel by the bathroom door, I'm not allowed to move until he says so.

 

I watch as he lays a large towel on the bed. From the drawer he removes our bottle of lube and places it on the towel. 

 

I can see a box I don't recognise, but I know the shop label. We have a new toy. I swallow hard; I want to know what it is. My trousers and pants are wet. I hope I'm being a good boy for Daddy. I need him to fuck me.

 

"Are you wet baby?" He calls over to me. I don't know which answer is the correct one. My brain spins, I don't want to get it wrong and spoil the game.

 

"Erm, yes Daddy." He'll see that I am when he finally summons me and it's not nice to lie to Daddy. 

 

"Good boy, baby, Daddy likes it when baby is wet. Come here and show me baby"

 

I get up off my knees and approach the bed. I stand still next to him and await my next instruction. I can smell his musky scent, my excitement jumps up another notch. 

 

He expertly strokes me through my sodden trousers, grinding the heel of his palm against my erection. I'm biting my lip, concentrating on not cuming. His slim fingers tease the head of my cock; my legs start to shake. He has the ability to take me to orgasm and back in merely a few minutes; my nipples harden.

 

"You are very wet baby, remove your trousers and pants and lay on the bed."

 

I take off my shoes, socks, trousers and pants. I shuffle onto the bed and lay with my bottom in the towel. My cock is rock hard, but I'm not allowed to touch myself unless Daddy says so. I know I am leaking again, Viktor stifles a moan as he looks at me. I can see how much he is having to restrain his hands, he wants to touch my naked skin.

 

I gaze at Viktor, his trousers are spotted with damp spots too. I can see the outline of his gorgeous cock; I lick my lips as I trace his shape with my eyes. 

 

"Are you looking at Daddy, baby?" He is smiling at me, his eyes darkening with lust. 

 

"Yes Daddy." Oh god, this man of mine is so fucking horny. How does he do this? He can keep this role up for hours, I would give in to him within seconds. 

 

He rubs himself, "Does baby like what he sees when Daddy does this?"

 

I groan loudly, "Oh yes Daddy". I can't take my eyes off his cock as he teases himself, his trousers are getting wetter.

 

"Show Daddy how much you like it, stroke yourself for Daddy."

 

At last. I slowly wrap my fingers round my aching penis, moaning softly to myself. My eyes don't leave Viktor's groin. I slide my wet skin up and down in the palm of my hand. It feels so good. My mouth is dry. I leak over my fingers as I stroke, tease and pleasure myself. I arch my back as the pressure in my balls increases, heels digging into the bed to support my weight. I close my eyes briefly as my wanking speeds up. I'm grabbing the bed sheets as my moaning gets louder, my orgasm is so close. 

 

"Baby stop now, you are not allowed to cum". 

 

Viktor's voice cuts through my pleasure and I freeze. My balls ache and my cock is twitching, leaking so much pre-cum that it runs down over my hips and onto the towel. 

 

"You look very pretty baby, Daddy has some pretty photos of you enjoying yourself."

 

I blush, I didn't even hear the clicking of his iPhone camera. I hope he never loses his phone, the gallery is mostly me in compromising positions. 

 

"It's time for Daddy to explain baby's punishment now. Lay down and open your legs for Daddy" He's taking something out of the bag, it's quite small, I think. 

 

I lower my bottom to the bed and spread my legs wide. My chest is still heaving, breath coming in gasps, I need to cum. 

 

"Bend your knees baby." I do as I am bid. I will explode if he touches me.

 

"Daddy is going to finger you now to get you ready. Does that please you baby?" He opens the lube, I hear the bottle top and the sound of the thick gel squirting onto his hand.

 

Oh god, Daddy is going to be cross with me. I'm using the last of my self control to hang on. Pre-cum is still flowing from my cock, how do I have so much liquid inside me? 

 

"Yes, it does Daddy, am I allowed t-t-t-to cum for Daddy?" I gasp. Please say yes...

 

"If you are a good boy and take your punishment well, then you can cum for Daddy."

 

I swallow as tears of frustration appear at the corners of my eyes. My body aches so much from waiting, he must be able to see? 

 

He leans over my trembling body and kisses my neck. With his clean hand he loosens my tie and undoes the top buttons of my shirt. He spreads the fabric open to expose the area where my neck meets my shoulder.

 

"Daddy thinks baby needs something to distract him otherwise baby is going to cum without Daddy's permission. Is Daddy right baby?" I nod frantically. My face is flushed and I'm breathing in gulps. He has never held me this close to orgasm for so long before.

 

He smiles at me and lowers his head. 

 

"Sorry baby, this is going to hurt you." he murmurs against my buzzing skin before biting down viciously with his sharp teeth into the soft flesh of my neck and shoulder. 

 

"AAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH..." My scream is loud, far too loud, someone will have heard. My hand flies to my neck as I stare at him wide eyed, he has blood on his lips, I think it's my blood. I look at my hand, I'm bleeding, there's blood on my fingers.

 

He looks excited. "Daddy did say it would hurt, but baby isn't wanting to cum now, is he?" I shake my head, unable to speak.

 

He's humming, "Mmmm, Daddy likes biting baby hard, Daddy is going to do that again." 

 

"T-T-T-Thank you Daddy" I stutter, I'm not sure why I'm thanking him, but it seems the right thing to do, Daddy seems pleased with me. 

 

He returns his attentions to my groin. My erection has faded a bit now, the pressure to cum gone. He can finger me now. 

 

"Daddy is going to make baby open for him, say please to Daddy." His breathing is heavy.

 

"Please finger me Daddy, baby loves being fingered." I really mean that, the sensation of being stretched open is divine. Daddy knows how to stretch me wide.

 

I close my eyes as his lube covered finger circles the muscle of my anus. He rubs the gel into my skin, dancing his fingertip across the hole, pushing, but not entering. I rumble in my throat. 

 

"That's a pretty purring noise baby is making for Daddy, I wonder if Daddy can make baby purr louder." He kisses the inside of my knee and bites me tenderly. 

 

He applies more lube to his finger and repeats the circular motion, dipping just the tip of his finger into me, I try to push down but he holds me still. 

 

"Be patient baby, Daddy knows what he is doing." He blows cold air across my lubed up skin, my back arches with delight and I purr louder. 

 

He pushes my hips back down onto the bed and inserts a finger into my arse simultaneously. I gasp loudly. My cock instantly grows hard again. 

 

"Beautiful baby" he moans, I think Viktor is finding this difficult today. "You are growing so hard for Daddy." 

 

His finger curls gently inside me, a shudder ripples through my body. I grip the sheets moaning, "Oh yes Daddy, more please Daddy." 

 

I can hear him swallowing and his rapid breathing; he's going to cum. He sits up on his knees. 

 

"Daddy needs a moment baby". He withdraws his finger from me, his handsome face is very flushed and he is sweating.

 

"Please cum for me Daddy, I want to see Daddy cum"

 

He nods and undoes his damp trousers. My eyes widen at the size of him, he is so swollen and wet. He seems unable to move.

 

"Does Daddy need baby's help?" 

 

He nods again, eyes glazed. 

 

I pull his trousers and pants down as best I can, freeing his erection.

 

"Does Daddy want baby's hands or mouth?" 

 

His eyes suddenly focus on mine. "Kiss Daddy, baby". As our mouths meet he takes my hand and places it on his cock, the skin is so hot and tight. I circle him with my fingers and start to wank him as my tongue slides into his mouth. 

 

Within a few strokes he is grunting, covering my hand, his trousers and the bed in powerful long white streaks of cum. He slumps against me, breathless. "T-T-T-Thank you baby."

 

I smile at him.

 

"Baby will wait like a good boy for Daddy to be ready to explain his punishment."

 

He smirks, "D-Daddy thinks baby is too excited." 

 

Worried that he will stop the punishment, I keep quiet and sit very still. Daddy sometimes stops if he thinks baby is enjoying himself too much and makes him wait a long time. I don't want to wait.


	4. Daddy's Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is very pleased with Daddy's present...

Restored, Viktor sits up and takes control again. He strips off his cum stained clothes and pulls on his soft joggers. I watch out of the corner of my eye. I like to look at his body whenever I get the chance. 

 

"Baby, undress for Daddy and take a shower, you won't be able to have one again until morning". I'm puzzled but I do ask he asks. 

 

He watches me shower to make sure I don't wank whilst I'm away from his watchful gaze. Daddy is very controlling. 

 

I towel dry and lay back on the bed.

 

"Daddy is looking forward to this" he tells me whilst he arranges my legs where he wants them.

 

He lubes up his fingers and kneels between my legs. I feel the beautiful circular motion again as he caresses my entrance. This time he doesn't tease, his middle finger slips straight inside me up to his knuckle. 

 

"Aaaahhhhhh". Oh my god, that feels so good, I can feel him twisting and curling inside. My cock returns to its fully erect state as he inserts his index finger and begins the scissor movement to stretch me wider open. I can hear myself groaning, I hope Daddy likes the noises I am making. 

 

He kisses my thighs as he pushes his ring finger in. I can feel his engagement ring rubbing against my anus. He lets out a groan as I start leaking again. I jump as his tongue flicks across the tip of my penis to taste the pale liquid. 

 

"Baby, you taste delicious" he tells me as he grinds his little finger in. 

 

I push downwards to meet his thrust, "Please fuck me Daddy" I moan as his fingers fuck my arse as deep as they can go. I am ready. 

 

"Later baby, I have something else to fill you right now." He removes his fingers, leaving me gaping open and wanting more. 

 

"Do you want to see what Daddy has bought for his baby?"

 

I nod. He opens the box and I shudder with joy, it's the vibrating butt plug we were looking at together the last time we went shopping.

 

"Daddy was going to make you wear it just for him, but your punishment is to wear it to the party tonight. Daddy is going to tease you in public."

 

I'm trembling, I'm not sure if I'm scared or excited by the prospect. It has a remote control, I am going to be at his mercy all night...

 

He removes it from the box, cleans it and covers it in lube. 

 

"Put a pillow under your bottom for Daddy" he instructs me, "and spread your legs." 

 

Viktor nestles the slicked up butt plug against my anus and begins its insertion into my body. Ahhhh, I like this, the sensation of stretching is continuous and good.

 

"Breath baby, there's still more to go". I realise I have been holding my breath. As I exhale Viktor pushes it in further, Christ, it's wider than it looks.

 

He rotates the plug in circles easing the foreign body into me. The bedsheets screw up under my gripping hands. "More lube please Daddy." I beg as my arse starts to sting.

 

"Of course baby, Daddy wants you to be comfortable." He withdraws the plug slightly and squeezes lube onto its surface. I feel his fingers coating my stretched skin. The pain becomes pleasure. 

 

"Can baby manage more? Daddy will be gentle." I nod, I want to feel the whole thing inside me. 

 

"Baby, bear down, here comes the widest bit." I push downwards as he thrusts, ahhhh...it hurts....there is almost an audible 'pop' as my body sucks the plug fully in and my arse relaxes around its slim neck.

 

I bite my arm to stifle my groaning, I feel so full. The stretch and the hardness of the plug pull me between pleasure and pain. Viktor taps the protruding base of the plug and I scream, I'm so sensitive at the moment. 

 

He crawls up the bed to lay next to me. My eyes roll back in my head and I moan as I try to turn to him, the slightest action moves the plug inside me and it knocks against my tingling nerves, 

 

"Is it good baby?" 

 

I nod and moan, "Please Daddy, can baby have a moment? Baby is hyper sensitive..."

 

He kisses and bites my neck; my cock twitches, I need to cum, I feel wet.

 

"Of course baby, Daddy will have a shower and then Daddy is going to make you cum."


	5. Play Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri discovers how Daddy's gift feels...

Once Viktor is out of the room I try to move. My body is slowly acclimatising to the pressure and the pain/pleasure is becoming more manageable. I tentatively push on the base of the plug, oh god that feels good. I really want to wank, but I will wait for Daddy to make me cum. 

 

I roll onto my side and lift myself to kneeling, so far so good. It feels like I have Viktor's cock inside me, without the warmth of his flesh. Sliding off the bed causes it to knock against my prostate and the world shifts slightly to one side. I leak pre-cum on the sheets and moan loudly. I honestly don't know how I will cope with this in public. 

 

I try sitting. If I sit straight the pleasurable feeling is ok, I just mustn't move or I will cum. 

 

"Is baby ok?" I jump and cause the plug to knock into my sensitive place, I have to hang onto the chair. I didn't hear the shower stop.

 

I smile a wobbly smile. I must look strange, I can't stand straight, I'm sweating, flushed and have a painfully hard, dripping wet cock. 

 

He helps me back to the bed and I carefully lay down. 

 

"Baby looks like he needs to cum." I nod "Baby is a good boy for waiting for Daddy, Daddy is pleased with baby."

 

He picks up the remote control from the table. I tense in anticipation. "Let's try the first speed". The plug starts to vibrate inside me, it's a gentle buzz. I close my eyes in pleasure and purr. 

 

"Oh Daddy, that feels so good" 

 

Viktor pulls a chair up to the bed and sits. He's watching me intently again. He presses the next button. 

 

"Aaahhhhhhhhh....mmmm...yes Daddy" I śtart to rock my hips to push the plug around inside me. I'm not far off orgasm now.

 

"More, baby?" His voice is husky, I glance at him, he is stroking himself as he watches.

 

"More please Daddy, please can baby cum for Daddy?" 

 

He groans, "Yes baby, cum for Daddy", he changes the speed again. My heels dig into the bed as the plug vibrates faster and faster, I'm thrusting into the air, moaning like a thing possessed. My bottom hits the bed at just the right angle, knocking the plug into my prostate and I cum. 

 

"DADDY..." My scream is most definitely too loud this time. Someone bangs on the wall, Viktor giggles. 

 

An arc of hot white semen rains down over me and the bed from my throbbing cock as I pant and grind into the mattress moving the plug to prolong my orgasm. 

 

Viktor is speechless he as he releases into his own hand, transfixed by the sight of my lengthy climax. 

 

I can't move. My muscles have all turned to jelly. I smile at Viktor as I gasp for breath. Chest hitching, the gulped air hurts my pulsating body. My eyes are barely able to focus on him. 

 

"D-D-Daddy, please can you t-t-turn if off for now." The buzzing inside me is now painful. 

 

He switches it off and covers my face with kisses. 

 

"Baby, you looked amazing" 

 

With trembling hands I wipe the sweat from my body with the sheet. I grimace as I remember we have to sleep in this bed tonight that is already covered in our cum and other bodily fluids. However I have a feeling that it will get even messier before we actually sleep...

 

I gently sit up. The painful feeling has gone now that I have cum, the butt plug feels good moving around in my rectum. 

 

I beam at Viktor, "Thank you Daddy, baby loves his present. Is Daddy going to play with baby in public?"

 

He gathers me into his arms and bites on my neck, "Oh yes baby, your punishment is only just beginning. Daddy is looking forward to this."

 

We dress, Viktor looks divine as usual in tight black trousers and tailored blue shirt. He chooses tight blue trousers and a white shirt for me. "Daddy wants to fuck you already" he whispers as he combs my hair and pushes his erection against my back.

 

He pockets the remote control and we leave the room.


	6. Punishment in Public

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy teases baby in public

Other guests are also making their way down for the party, so the lift is quite full when we get in. I see a smirk playing across his lips; I know what is coming. Ripples of gentle vibrations play through my arse. I bite my lip to hold in the soft moans that are threatening to escape my mouth. I know I am turning very pink. The lady next to me stares and I have to pretend that I am just too warm in the lift. 

 

Viktor squeezes my hand, "Well done baby, Daddy is very pleased with you." he tells me as we leave the lift and walk to the ballroom. 

 

A group of giggly women approach us to have their pictures taken with Viktor so he patiently poses and flirts kindly with them. I see one of them try to hand him her number. He smiles sweetly and shows her his ring. I think she still try's to tempt him, so he points me out. I wave politely, not wanting to embarrass her. 

 

He smiles over at me and I feel the beautiful buzzing in my bottom again as my reward. I have been a good boy for Daddy. I have to discreetly adjust myself as he is making me hard. 

 

Everyone wants to talk to Viktor so I end up at the bar by myself. I order a drink and perch on a stool. I hate parties, they make me nervous. I look around, but I can't see him. A brief intense ripple tells me he can see me. I drink quickly to cover the groan that escapes my lips. I wasn't prepared for that one. 

 

His arms wrap round my waist as he nuzzles my neck. He's been drinking. "Sorry baby, Daddy has been chatting to boring people." 

 

He spins me round on the stool and kisses me passionately on the lips, triggering the butt plug as he does. I groan into his mouth. "Tell Daddy what baby wants" he commands me. "Say it out loud". I blush but do as Daddy asks, "Baby wants Daddy to fuck him." 

 

"Will you two just fuck off out of my sight. It's bad enough I can hear you through the walls, I don't want to see you being gay in front of me". We turn, it's the man from my table. It must have been him banging on the wall when I screamed. I turn bright red. 

 

"Daddy can we go?" I whisper in Viktor's ear, I have a horrible feeling that this could kick off. 

 

Holding the angry mans eye, Viktor kisses my neck and runs his hands down my legs. "Baby, I can't wait to take you bed tonight. I'm going to make you scream all night." 

 

The man goes red in the face. I think he's going to punch Viktor. My anxiety is growing, Viktor can feel me tensing up. "It's ok baby, he won't do anything, his wife is the lady who spoke before me, she thinks I'm amazing." 

 

The angry man is about to go into a full rant when his wife approaches. "Viktor, darling" she squeals, hugging and kissing him on both cheeks. She looks at me, "This must be your gorgeous fiancé Yuuri you were telling me all about, so lovely to meet you." She hugs me too. Viktor introduces me "Yuuri, meet Elizabeth". "Hi Elizabeth", I say politely. I get a long buzz for being nice to Daddy's friend. 

 

She turns to her husband, "Stephan, I've invited these darling boys to stay with us for the weekend when they are next over. Viktor has invited us to their wedding, isn't that wonderful!" 

 

Stephan glares at us, horrified. Viktor smirks at him beautifully. I sit quietly, mainly because Viktor is buzzing me and I'm worried I might moan. 

 

I ask Daddy's permission to go to the bathroom. I am painfully hard and leaking now. I'm not sure how much my shirt is covering. 

 

I can feel Viktor's eyes on me as I walk to the door, he know what state I am in. As I push the bathroom door the plug rams up to full speed and I cum on the spot. My legs give out and I drop to the floor, slamming the plug into my prostate as I do. The room explodes in front of me. I can't think straight, I know I can't moan, but I'm not sure my throat knows this piece of information.

 

Viktor is straight by my side, "Sorry baby, Daddy didn't think it would have that effect." He carries me into the bathroom pretending I am drunk. My head is spinning, I feel amazing. 

 

The bathroom door has barely closed before he is kissing me and grinding up against my sodden trousers. "Oh god baby, Daddy wants to fuck you so hard." He reaches under my bottom and pushes against the plug. "Tell Daddy how good it feels." 

 

I moan against his neck. "Baby feels like he has Daddy inside him all the time" I'm kissing his face and neck. "Baby feels so horny, take me to bed Daddy." He groans loudly; he is hard against my body. 

 

"In a little while baby, there are a few more people who Daddy needs to speak to." 

 

I rub his erection and pout, "But Daddy... Baby needs you". 

 

I drop to my knees in front of him and kiss his cock through the fabric of his trousers. "Aaahhhhh....baby, oh yes" he hisses through his teeth. I take that as a sign to continue and undo his zip. His cock springs free and I grasp him in both hands. I look up at his handsome face as I slide the wet head of his penis into my mouth, sucking and licking the pre-cum from his skin. His hands grab my hair and he thrusts between my lips. I move my hands to his hips and give him free rein to fuck my mouth. 

 

"Baby is such a good boy for his Daddy" he moans as he takes the lead and rolls his hips pushing himself deeper into my wetness. My tongue is pinned between my bottom teeth as he thrusts into my mouth. I control my gag reflex as he hits the back of my throat, time and time again, blocking my airway with each push. I tighten my lips around his shaft, feeling the swollen veins of his cock rubbing against them. 

 

He holds the bathroom door shut as someone tries to enter, never losing a stroke. His one hand on my head gripping my hair so tightly. I love it when Daddy uses me like this, I am just a hole to be fucked for his pleasure alone. 

 

His skin is getting tighter as he grows, orgasm approaching. His thrusts gets harder and deeper making it difficult for me to breathe. A low growl is building in his throat. He utters a sharp cry and cums. His hot semen pulses down my throat, I swallow as best I can, drool and cum trickles down my chin as my mouth fills. His body jerks and twitches in front of me. I hold onto his hips, sucking the last of his cum into my mouth. I sit back, I feel abused, I love it. 

 

He slumps against the door, pulling air into his lungs with rasping gulps. He can't speak. I stand and hold him up in my arms, stroking his back until he regains his strength. 

 

"T-T-Thank you baby." He stammers. I kiss him, conscious that I have his semen over my chin. "Thank you Daddy for fucking my mouth". I am being extra polite for Daddy tonight. He smiles and licks my face clean. We tidy up and leave the bathroom.


	7. Viktor's temper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No-one hurts Daddy's baby and gets away with it...

I am grateful the ballroom is dark, our trousers are soaked in cum and pre-cum. I have Viktor's semen on my shirt and I am hard, again. Viktor returns with our drinks. "Daddy just has two more people to speak to and then he is going to fuck baby for the rest of the night. Baby won't be able to walk tomorrow." I'm pretty sure I'm not going to be able to sit either, he keeps buzzing me so much. My arse is being to ache, I check no one is looking and then shift the plug slightly. Ow, I think I need more lube. 

 

Viktor looks at me, puzzled. "You ok baby?" "Daddy, baby needs lubing, his arse hurts". Viktor nearly spits his drink out out in horror. "Does that mean Daddy can't fuck baby? He's panicking. I put my hand on his arm, "Baby just means he needs lube, baby can't wait for Daddy to fuck him." I kiss him and push his hand to my groin, grinding against it. "Baby is going to go back to our room and sort his problem out, is that ok Daddy? Baby promises to be quick and not touch himself." I take the bedroom key from his pocket and leave the room.

 

The rest of the hotel is very bright and I am aware of the state of my clothing. I hurry to the lift and go back to our room.

 

I drop my trousers and pants and squirt lube onto my hand. Gingerly I rub the soft gel around the neck of the plug, coating my sore skin. Ahhhh, that feels better already. I ease the plug out slightly and apply copious amount of lube before pushing it back in. I groan as it settles back inside my body, it really feels good. I wonder if I will feel different for Daddy when he fucks me later. My cock twitches at the thought of Viktor and his gorgeous body. I really am a lucky man. 

 

I dress and leave our room just as Stephan is entering his, he is drunk. 

 

"Oi, gay boy..." he shouts at me, "...you and your poof are never welcome at my house, got that? I don't want you giving me AIDS." I nod and try to walk past him. 

 

He sways in front of me, not letting me past. "You fucking disgust me, I heard you screaming 'Daddy'... Do you think about your dad when he's doing whatever it is you do to each other? I shake my head, "No, it's just a game." 

 

"You are sick, if I had my way you'd all be locked up so you could all gay each other to death, get rid of the lot of you." He's so red in the face and unstable on his feet that the moment becomes funny and I laugh. 

 

He takes offence to this and punches me, hard, in the face. I hear the crunch of his fist colliding with my nose and the wetness spilling down my face. Great I've got blood on my shirt as well now. Stephan stumbles backwards just as Viktor emerges from the lift. 

 

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" I hear Viktor's voice before I see him. I look up. He runs towards me but is halted by the sight of my bloodied face. "Yuuri, baby, what has he done to you?" 

 

Stephan can't keep his mouth shut, "Go on, tell your 'Daddy' that I punched you. You horrible freaks."

 

Viktor sees red. 

 

He grabs Stephan by the collar and drags him towards the lift. I follow, I'm not sure what else to do. 

 

Back down in the ground floor he pulls the laughing man into the ballroom and searches for Elizabeth. He finds her by the bar. 

 

"Elizabeth, please keep your hateful husband away from my fiancé. He has just insulted and assaulted Yuuri, look at his face." Viktor's voice is pure venom.

 

She turns to face us. Her eyes widen as she taken in my bruised and bleeding nose. 

 

"Stephan, how could you? They are my friends."

 

"They are GAY, Elizabeth, you know I hate gays." He hiccups, and sways in Viktor's grip. Viktor lets go of him and he hits the floor.

 

She tries to placate Viktor, but he dismisses her and turns to me.

 

"Baby, I'm am so sorry this piece of shit," he nudges the drunken man with his foot, "hurt you. Are you ok?"

 

My face hurts, I'm tired, my sexual excitement has disappeared, I just want to go to sleep. 

 

"Please can we go to bed?" Viktor looks hopeful, but I just shake my head at him and leave the room. I have been a bad boy, Daddy will be cross with me now. 

 

I hear him calling after me, but I keep walking. I feel him buzz me. I stop. It's still nice, but I'm not sure I'm in the mood any more. He catches up with me.

 

"Yuuri? Baby? Please don't be mad with me. I'm so sorry. Let me clean you up. Let's not let that arsehole spoil our fun." 

 

I shrug. He places a hand either side of my aching face and tenderly kisses me. "Daddy wants to be so very kind and gentle with his baby." He takes my hand and leads me to the lifts. 

 

In the lift he kisses my neck and the bite mark on my shoulder from earlier. I hear my rumble starting, he knows how to get round me. "Is baby feeling a bit better?" he whispers in my ear. I feel him buzz me. "Does baby still like this?" he murmurs as he runs his fingers over my arse, moving the plug round inside me as it vibrates. 

 

"Oh Daddy" I sigh as the buzzing increases, my cock starts to throb. I kiss his mouth greedily as he turns me on, I'm feeling horny again. I grind my erection into his as we kiss, pulling his hips closer to mine.

 

The lift stops at our floor. We reluctantly break our kiss, salvia joining our mouths together.


	8. A striptease and kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy teases his baby...

Outside the lift Viktor picks me up bridal style and takes me to our room. I open the door and he carries me to bed. 

 

He fetches water and towels and gently cleans the blood off my face, my nose is still sore, but I don't think it's broken. Next he unbuttons my wrecked shirt, removes it and dumps it un-ceremonially on the floor with the towel. His fingers trace the outline of my muscles, teasing my nipples into hard points that he laps with his tongue. Ahhhhh....so good. 

 

"Baby wants to see Daddy naked and hard". I breath into his ear. He raises his head and smiles his dirtiest smile. "Anything for you, baby"

 

Viktor climbs off the bed and begins to strip for me. His ice blue eyes hold my chocolate brown ones in an intense gaze. He unbuttons his blue shirt, teasing glimpses of his smooth chest make me lick my lips. He turns as he slips it off his shoulders; I want to leave bite marks on his perfect skin. I can see the scars from our recent lovemaking sessions. I feel they will be ripped open again tonight. He drops his shirt to the floor and kicks off his shoes. 

 

My eyes drop to his trousers as he oh, so slowly undoes them and pushes then part way down his hips. My trousers are too tight across my groin now, my cock is desperate to be free. I groan in anticipation of the sight of him. With his back to me he wiggles seductively and pulls them down further. I grind my arse into the bed, pushing the still buzzing plug into my prostate. A whimper forces it way out of my mouth. He looks at me over his shoulder. "Does baby want his Daddy?" I nod, still grinding. 

 

His trousers and socks are gone, his engorged cock is pushing its way of his tiny black pants. I need him NOW. 

 

"Daddy, please fuck me." I moan, my trousers are soaking wet with pre-cum. He pulls his pants down as he walks back to the bed. I watch him climb onto the mattress, his solid cock is twitching and dripping too. 

 

Silently he removes my trousers and pants, as though speaking will break the spell. 

 

My swollen penis aches to be touched, he licks the leaking tip as he discards my soiled clothing. A shiver runs down my spine. 

 

He opens my legs and taps the base of the plug. My back arches as the world spins in pleasure. 

 

"Daddy is going to remove your butt plug now, are you ready baby?" 

 

"Yes, Daddy. Does baby look pretty?" 

 

"Baby looks beautiful." he sighs, stroking my inner thigh, the flesh goosebumps under his touch. 

 

He lays down and delivers kisses to my softest skin. My inner thighs, my pubic mound, my hips. He sucks and bites the flesh leaving blossoming bruises that create pleasurable pain. 

 

"Say thank you to Daddy for his kisses". he orders me as the bites get harder.

 

"Aaahhhh, thank you Daddy". I love this man. 

 

I feel his lips kiss the base of my cock as he caresses my balls, his tongue slides up my shaft and he holds me deep in his mouth, feeling me twitch against his tongue.

 

He releases me and I feel him shifting on the bed. He groans with pleasure at the sight of me as he slowly removes the butt plug. 

 

"Oh baby, you are so open, Daddy loves to see you like this." He grips it as it slides out of my body easily, making me hiss at its loss. I feel so empty. 

 

His fingers stroke the stretched hole, slipping inside easily to finger fuck me, teasing the pulsating nerves with his slim digits. 

 

"Baby, tell Daddy what baby wants" his voice is low and breathy, he wants to fuck.

 

"Daddy, baby wants your cock inside him" I tell him urgently as I push down against his hand. I want to feel full again. 

 

He removes his fingers and slides painfully slowly up my body, kissing every inch of my skin. He is in no rush.


	9. Nothing but sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy loves baby's arse...

"Baby, roll over for Daddy."

 

He guides me up onto my knees and kisses my back. I sense him kneeling behind me. His breath feels warm as he licks the crack of my bottom. I moan in anticipation of his tongue, he's going to eat me. 

 

Viktor's tongue slicks against the entrance to my anus, circling the tight muscle, it's rough and wet, the tip flicks against my hole and pushes its way in. 

 

His hands pulls my cheeks apart so he can lick deeper inside me. The wet invasion of his tongue is heavenly, I lean backwards to meet him. The sound of his lapping has me dripping onto the sheets, an urgency to cum growing in my tired body. His tongue fucks me for what feels like hours, I'm lost in the rhythm of his movements; blissed out on glorious sensations and sounds. 

 

"Mmmmm, Daddy loves baby's arse" he murmurs as he finally comes up for air. His fingers slip inside me again as he positions himself over me. The warmth of his body covers my back. 

 

"Is Daddy going to f-f-f-fuck baby now? My words catch in my throat in my excitement. 

 

"Yes baby, Daddy is so pleased with baby. He has been such a good boy all evening. Did baby enjoy his punishment?" His fingers are still thrusting into me.

 

"Yes Daddy, baby did. Please will Daddy punish baby again like that?"

 

He laughs, it is a turned on horny laugh. "Oh yes baby, Daddy will definitely punish baby like that again." I smile at Viktor over my shoulder. "Thank you Daddy." 

 

Viktor removes his fingers and places a hand on each of my hips, I can feel his wet cock pushing against me. Oh yes, please...I have waited so long now.

 

He enters me with a gentle hip roll, I catch my breath. He feels amazing.

 

"Oh baby, you feel so warm and tight round Daddy's cock. Tell Daddy how it feels." He's rolling further into me, opening up my tight muscles. I want to scream in pleasure. 

 

"D-D-D-Daddy feels so good in baby's arse," I'm panting, "fuck me harder Daddy." 

 

"What do you say to Daddy?"

 

"Please Daddy, please fuck baby harder." My arse is aching from the butt plug, but I need to feel him deep inside me.

 

He thrusts harder into me, almost knocking me off balance. "Yes Daddy" I scream, not caring who can hear me, it hurts, and that is good.

 

Viktor withdraws and rolls onto his back, did I do something wrong? "Daddy?" I ask, a worried tone to my voice.

 

"Ride Daddy, baby, Daddy wants to watch you." He's playing with me, he wants his show now.


	10. Baby becomes Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri takes the plunge and tops Viktor

My lust riddled brain has an idea. "Daddy, would you like to try baby's toy, whilst baby rides you?"

 

His face lights up like its his birthday. I must confess, I'm not very forward when it comes to Viktor being on the bottom. We have our roles that we are comfortable with, but I know that Viktor would like to bottom more than he does. 

 

I find the plug, take it to the bathroom and wash it.

 

I'm really nervous, but I would do anything for Daddy.

 

I return to the bedroom, Viktor looks excited. I smile, Daddy is pleased with baby. 

 

"Daddy, baby is in charge for a bit, ok? His excitement is rubbing off on me. 

 

"Yes baby". He's trembling, hard and leaking. Do I look this good for him when I am excited about something he has planned for me? 

 

"Lay on your back on a pillow and open your legs for baby, Daddy." He's there before I can finish the sentence. 

 

"Baby is going to finger you first, ok Daddy? He flushes at my words, nodding rapidly. 

 

I grab the lube with my shaking hand, I cover my fingers in gel and shuffle in between his long, strong legs. 

 

"Daddy loves his baby very much." He's panting. 

 

I stroke his skin, it's so warm, "Baby loves his Daddy very much, too." 

 

I circle his pink hole with my slippery finger, he gasps, moaning softly. 

 

"Does Daddy like that?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

 

"Oh yes baby. Please finger Daddy, baby, Daddy wants to feel you inside him." 

 

I push against his tight ring of muscle, we both groan as my finger slides into him. I tease him, entering him an inch at a time until I am knuckle deep and curling inside him. His arse is so tight, I use just the one finger for a while till he loosens up. 

 

I lean over and kiss him as I introduce my next finger, gently thrusting into him. I'm really enjoying this, I will make more of an effort to top him, I promise myself. 

 

He squirms under my touch, "More baby, please, Daddy wants all your fingers." 

 

His words are thrilling me. I have a burning desire to fuck him, I want to feel him wrapped around my cock. 

 

I push my tongue into his mouth as I insert two more fingers into him, scissoring them to open him wide. His reactions are driving me crazy. He is moaning and pushing down on my hand, grinding it into the bed like its the best thing he's ever felt.

 

I'm going to do it, I'm going to top him. 

 

I remove my fingers and cover my quivering cock with lube, I need to make this easy for both of us. He is moaning at the loss of my fingers. 

 

"Viktor, listen to me." He opens his eyes wide, shocked at the use of his name. 

 

"Baby?" His voice wobbles.

 

"No, call me Daddy." The words make me groan, this is all new to me. I've never asked him to call me Daddy before. 

 

"W-W-W-What?" He mind is reeling with my request, only half understanding its meaning.

 

I hip roll against his open entrance. "Please Viktor, before I embarrass myself out of doing this for you, call ME Daddy." I push against him to help him understand. 

 

He finally gets it, his smile is so big it's threatening to split his face in half. "Oh my god, Yuuri, yes, fuck me DADDY"

 

I swallow hard and roll into him. The heat of his body engulfs me. I have to stop to calm down. I don't want to cum yet.

 

"Daddy?" The name sounds strange, but good coming from Viktor's mouth.

 

"It's ok baby, Daddy just needs to pause a second." I squeeze my cock tight to stop my orgasm. That's better I can carry on now.

 

My lubed up penis buries deeper inside Viktor's arse as he bears down to meet my thrusts. I watch him as his head thrashes from side to side, one hand grasping at the bedding, the other clawing at my back. 

 

"Oh Daddy, fuck...I love you Yuuri...fuck, harder, NOW, fuck baby harder." 

 

I smirk, I get this now. "What do you say to Daddy?"

 

His cock twitches between us, he's leaking over his chest and stomach.

 

The words come rushing out as a loud moan.

 

"Please Daddy, please fuck baby as hard as you can, hurt baby, baby wants Daddy to hurt him. Please Daddy."


	11. Rough Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Yuuri discovers Baby Viktor's fantasy...

I need something hard to push against. I look around the room, the desk, I'm going to fuck him over the desk. I make myself blush with the urgency in my thoughts. I withdraw. 

 

"Baby, take a pillow and lean over the desk for Daddy, Daddy is going hurt baby."

 

He's off the bed and draped across the large desk in a moment. "Like this Daddy?"

 

"Hold yourself open for Daddy, he wants to see your pretty hole." I'm trying not to think about what I'm saying. This is all for Viktor, if I am a good baby he will fuck me so hard when he is Daddy again.

 

Viktor spreads his arse cheeks wide, showing me his open entrance, lube is dripping from him. He looks amazing. 

 

"So pretty baby, finger yourself for Daddy". He blushes, he's not used to taking commands from me. 

 

I watch as he pushes four fingers in, such a greedy baby, and finger fucks himself, moaning and thrusting back onto his own hand. I groan and walk over to the desk. 

 

"Baby is so horny, Daddy likes watching him." I bite him, hard, on the shoulder. "What do you say to Daddy?"

 

I bite him again before he can reply, sucking the blood to the surface of his skin. I will leave my marks on him tonight. 

 

"Aaahhhh, thank you Daddy" 

 

"How does baby want Daddy to hurt him? What is Daddy's fantasy?" If I'm going to do this, I want to do it properly. 

 

He gasps, "Really Daddy?" 

 

"Yes baby, tell Daddy". 

 

I remove his fingers and push back inside him, ahhhh, he's so hot and tight. I fuck him, hard; slamming his hips into the desk over and over again, making him cry out. 

 

I pull his hair, suck and bite his neck and shoulders till he bleeds as I continue to pound his arse, stretching him open wide to claim him even deeper. The desk bangs against the wall with one particularly hard thrust. He's screaming. 

 

"FUCK, Oh god Daddy, that is so good, please fuck me harder, make me bleed, oh Daddy, yes, more Daddy MORE." 

 

The banging on the wall starts again, I don't care, this is Viktor's time, he can scream as much as he likes. 

 

The sounds of our fucking turn me on even more. We are both slippery with sweat. I hang on to his shoulders to give me more leverage, I am further in than I thought possible and he still wants more. 

 

I withdraw almost fully and ram my whole length back inside with as much force as I can muster. He nearly head butts the wall I enter him so hard. His rectum contracts around me as he cums, crying out my name. His explosion is so violent he covers the floor and pillow with his semen. I climax too, body convulsing as I empty myself deep inside Viktor, filling him with my hot seed.

 

We collapse to the floor, panting and huffing. Viktor gathers me into his arms, he's covering my face and neck in kisses. He's babbling. 

 

"I love you so much...Baby Yuuri makes Daddy Viktor so very happy. Please be my Daddy Yuuri again... Please will Daddy Yuuri fuck baby Viktor in his mouth and arse at the same time. Baby Viktor put his special toy in his bag."

 

My head is is spinning from my intense orgasm and it takes a while for his words to register in my brain. He wants me to do what? 

 

"Is that baby's fantasy today, for Daddy to fuck baby in two places at once?" He nods, cheeks turning crimson, he looks adorable. How can I refuse him. "Come to bed with Daddy, he will fulfil baby's wishes.

 

As we cross to the bed I notice the stripes of bruising appearing on his hips and the trickles of blood from my bites to his neck and shoulders. I should feel guilty, but I don't. 

 

In Viktor's bag I find his special toy, it's a replica of me. We had it made for when I was away and he missed me. I still blush remembering how we made the mould for it. I place it on the bed along with the bottle of lube.

 

In my mind I'm trying to figure out how this works. I need to appear confident and in control if Daddy is going to enjoy it. 

 

He's waiting for me on the bed, smiling a soppy smile at me. 

 

"Have I told you recently that I love you?" 

 

"Yep, just after I fucked your arse over the desk." I remind him, we both giggle. 

 

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asks me kindly. 

 

"Baby would do anything for his Daddy, even be Daddy and fuck baby two ways." 

 

We are back in the game.


	12. Baby takes it two ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daddy Yuuri pleases his baby...

I take the lead again.

 

"Lay down on your side baby, Daddy needs to make sure baby is still open and wet enough for his special toy." Laying down next to him with my head by his knees, I part his legs, raising one knee. My cum is still dribbling out of him, his arse looks battered, maybe I was rather rough with him. I stroke the red skin, "Are you sore baby?" 

 

"A little, Daddy, but baby doesn't mind. Baby likes it."

 

I gently slide my fingers in to him, I hear his hiss, he is tender. "Should Daddy stop?" I ask starting to remove my digits. "No Daddy, baby wants you to carry on." 

 

I lean between his legs and kiss the abused skin of his anus, tasting myself on his flesh. His cock twitches and grows in front of me. I plant kisses along his shaft creating little moans of pleasures to erupt from his head end of the bed. 

 

"Oh Daddy" he whispers, I know he is staring at my erection, I can feel his breath caressing my tight skin. 

 

I grab Viktor's special toy and cover it in lube, it feels weird to be covering a latex version of myself in slippery gel. Only Viktor has played with this before, and always on his own. 

 

"Are you ready baby? I'm going to fuck you now." I take his groan as an encouragement to continue and push the dildo into him. It slides in easily and I start to fuck him with it. Slowly at first, pulling all the way out and pushing back in. God, what a horny view, he is sucking the dildo back in as I guide its re-entry into his body. 

 

"Take Daddy in your mouth, baby," I command him, Daddy wants to feel your pretty tongue."

 

His hands grab my arse and pulls me on top of him, rolling onto his back as he does. I feel him licking the pre-cum from my aching head before taking me completely in his mouth. I shiver as he opens his throat to me, I can feel the silky soft walls gripping me. 

 

I know I am enjoying Viktor's fantasy as much as he obviously is. He is moaning and squirming below me, sucking on my cock, fingers playing around the entrance to my arse. 

 

I synchronise my thrusts so I am entering his arse and mouth at the same time. This excites him even more, the vibrations of his moans ripple against my engorged skin.

 

The scent and sight of his dripping wet cock in front of my face is just too inviting. Careful, so as not to lose the rhythm of my thrusting, I lick him and engulf him in my mouth. 

 

The instant reaction from Viktor is amazing. 

 

He throws me off him, the dildo coming away in my hand, bends me over the end of the bed and fucks me. His hands squeezing my hips, he's ramming as hard into me as I did into him. 

 

"Oh my god baby, you are so good to your Daddy. Daddy wants to please his baby now" 

 

His back is covering mine, hips bouncing off my arse as he grinds and rolls deeper into me. It's difficult to catch my breath, my chest is squashed between him and the bed. 

 

He roughly withdraws and pulls me into the floor.

 

"Need to kiss baby" he's panting heavily as he re-enters me, my legs wrapping round him waist. Aargh, I'm getting carpet burns on my shoulders as he pushes me across the floor, kissing my face and neck. Our lips meet, his tongue forcing its way into my open mouth. I'm groaning as our tongues frantically lap at each other. 

 

There is no finesse to our sex now, this is lustful fucking, a need to be satisfied in both our bodies. 

 

He unwraps my legs from his waist and folds me in half, my knees are now by my shoulders as he ploughs deeper into my sore body. I'm dripping on my chest, my groin tense and ready to release, even without being touched. 

 

"Fuck me Daddy" I hiss at him through clenched teeth. His skin is pink and flushed, sweat covering him, he is glistening and beautiful.

 

He shifts his angle of entry and slams hard, straight into my prostate, his balls slapping noisily against the damp skin of my arse. He is as far inside me as is physically possible, I feel like I am ripping in two as the pleasure from my nerve endings causes stars behind my closed eyelids.

 

"Ahhhhhhhhh, DADDY"... I'm coming undone, there is nothing else in the world except Viktor. He's all I can feel, taste, smell, hear. He is the world.

 

"Baby, Yuuri, look at m-m-me" his voice is broken, he's on the edge of climaxing. 

 

I open my eyes, his ice blue eyes are black with desire. The passion in his face tips me over the edge. As another thrust explodes into my prostate I cum, streaks of hot white semen coat my slippery chest.

 

"DADDY, V-V-Viktor..." His name catches in my throat as he cums, hips ramming harder against me as he rides out his orgasm, moaning and crying. I am so full of him, his throbbing cock and his warm, sticky seed. 

 

"BABY...oh my Yuuri, my sweet, sweet man..."

 

He slumps over me, my back is aching now. 

 

Exhausted, he leaves my broken body and lays on the floor next to me. Desire sated, we need sleep. 

 

Breathing returning to normal we help each other off the floor. I glance round the room, it is a mess. Guess I'll be doing some housework before we check out.

 

Viktor grimaces as we climb onto the stained sheets.

 

"Just as well we didn't shower before bed then" he comments.

 

I smile, "It's ok, I like you dirty..." 

 

He grins and pulls me closer to him for a goodnight kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> also published on Wattpad under the same name by me


End file.
